


Come the Gathering Rain

by Gerbilfriend



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Self Insert, Slavery, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, The force and how it effects sensory perception, Warning: Fic currently on going without plan, like its an extra sense (and another very dominant one like sight), watch the author try to myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/pseuds/Gerbilfriend
Summary: I am Anakin Skywalker and I am a person, even if I am not the original Anakin Skywalker





	1. Chapter 1

She is born on fire. Of course she doesn’t know that she is born yet. She knows it as she hears  _ mychildmydaughterIloveyouIwillprotectyou  _ ring through her head as she is ripped from the warmth of her death into apathy.

 

She wants to act but the warmth tells her no. Instead she just reaches, hoping. 

 

The chain settles around her and she bite her tongue, images of a dead child flashing though he head.

 

Somehow she knows she can not make noise.

 

That will not be the first thing she knows

 

XXXX

 

I am Anakin Skywalker. Except I’m not. I’m female. Even so I am an enslaved person on Tatooine, looking at the two suns and a third burns in my veins.

 

I am Anakin Skywalker, because I do not have a twin and it is the name that my mother gave me and I am drowning in a desert. 

 

I didn’t know the force felt like this. 

 

Now I do.

 

Now I know the force is an ocean trying to pull me down, that any grief I feel is a riptide. I am alive so I feel.

 

“Anakin stop daydreaming”

 

The soft reminder snapped me out of my thoughts out of my sudden realisations and back into real life, back into the dessert as sweat trickled down my back- a futile attempt at staying cool as we searched, gathering plants.

 

Always wary of how far away we were.

 

I felt my mind start to drift again, back to  _ bloodandrage and fury  _ and I wrench it back. Tatooine is not a place for dreams. Not anywhere. 

 

I know that the way I know that mother is worrying about food, I try to tell her to eat but she doesn’t listen. 

 

I wish we had more food. 

 

A figure dances in the corner of my eye, a shade, an echo of what once was, of a greener (freer) time. 

 

A sharp pain dragged me back. 

 

Small but real.

 

I can not forget what's real. 

 

I must not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might try to keep going a bit with this. I would like to use some of the awesome star wars world building and meta I have read (like Tatooine slave culture by Fialleril) but am a bit scared. Here is a bit of something though.

“Why is this night different from all other nights”, Anakin whispered to herself as she worked, a mantra to focus herself.

 

A reminder. 

 

But she cannot say the rest. Her memory shimmers with things that might have been and yet could be. 

 

But she cannot finish her story. 

 

Her ears ring with the pain that surrounds her even as she builds her caves, secret and safe under the dessert of her mind. 

 

But she can not finish the story. 

 

The words stick in her mouth. Pieces of a puzzle that no longer fit.

 

Once she was a child removed by generations from the enslaved people in the desert.  It was her people's story and so she carried it. 

 

But she cannot finish that story. 

 

Instead she starts to whisper a new one. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for slavery and dehumanization

_ I’m here.  _ Anakin wanted to scream, knew that she was screaming if only someone could hear her.

 

The force rioled around her, she could almost taste Watto’s greed in the back of her throat, dark and oily slime.

 

_ I’m here. Stop talking about me and Mom like we’re property.  _

 

_ I’m a person and my name is Anakin. _

 

Anakin felt her mother grab her hand. Warmth. Pulling her back from the riptide. They needed to listen.

 

“It can be better to keep an adult with a child. I have also found that separating pairs can lower productivity”, Gardulla was explaining (Anakin could feel her too, there was nothing but slyness, she needed money and this was a way to get it).

 

“But the price you ask for two slaves is most unreasonable, young humans are so easy to damage and it isn’t like the adult has any special skills”. Watto pointed out.

 

Anakin felt her mother's hand tightened around her wrist.  _ I am a person and my name is Anakin.  _

 

“Even so, slaves reproducing can be quite a drain on resources, especially when it was not encouraged, and if I sell it now I need a repayment for my investment in it when it could not work”. Gaudrella negotiated. 

 

“I think I will just stick with the one than, if that is the price you wish to charge for it”.

 

_ No.  _

 

Then Anakin’s mother’s worry. A different flavor of worry. 

 

_ I did it again.  _ Because fading was easy, Anakin knew how to disappear into the sand and wind. To fade.

 

Secrets were safe. When she was a secret she was safe.  

 

Then Shmi was pulling her back, shoving tools into her hands as they started back on the vaporator.

 

_ What is going to happen to us? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write from the perspective of a force sensitive person is super fascinating. Its like trying to write a whole new sense that I don't have so I have to translate it and it comes out differently each time. IDK I just hope it doesn't sound to out there.

They get to stay together. Not by kindness, no. 

 

There is no such thing as a kind master, any slave could tell you that.

 

It is by a pod race they stay together. The deal was this, if Seluba loses, they stay together. 

 

If he wins, than Anakin alone will go.

 

They are not even the most expensive bet placed on the race. 

 

Even so, it is hard for Anakin to focus, as the world screams at her. People she does not know bombarding her with feelings and thoughts.

 

Anakin does not want to watch the race, does not want to know if she will have to leave her mother.

 

She does not get a choice. She feels the elation as Selba pulls ahead- a water farmer who has bet ten peggats.

 

Savage joy as a racers dies- a pirate there for the blood. He does not have any money bet on the race.

 

A wave of shock passes through her as an actual force as Seluba is shoved out of the way by a dark horse races, she can feel the people looking up his name.

 

But for once all Anakin can feel is her own elation. 

 

For a moment they are safe.  

 

And then everything is back.

 

Others anger burning through their veins, tears and sour, betrayed bitterness nipping at her heels as desolation weighs her down.

 

But. 

 

But.

 

Her mother holds her tight, a shelter from the noise. 

 

Her mother is afraid. She has her own sour, bitter fear yes. But Anakin knows her mother’s fear well, it is a fear born of love. 

 

A love that surrounds Anakin. 

 

Anakin can feel her chain, her bomb burning under her skin. 

 

They stay together.

 

At least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how long this daily update thing will go. Right now I just have FEELINGS. I hope you guys enjoy

Moving out is hard. 

 

But not really. They did not have enough in their old crowded quarters to truly mourn them. In fact, Anakin does not go back at all. 

 

What is hard is the new space.

 

What is hard is that Anakin had gotten so good at living with the sadness of the old grandmother. The brokenness of the mother who had lost her daughter to Jabba. 

 

Those people she had only known at a distance. She missed the kids too.

 

Pala, with her constant dreams of her home on Ryloth, memories getting farther and farther away. Anakin wished she had a way to save them.

 

Kitster, who loved stories and would drag her into playing games, when they had time. The one time everything had overwhelmed her he had sat by her until she was real again.

 

And more than that.

 

What is hard is that things feel different. Emotions feel different. And the different aches, like the bandage torn off a wound and moving a broken bone.

 

That was without Watto.

 

Watto, Anakin soon realized, was both better and worse to be with. He was a toydarian, so she was not constantly bombarded by his thoughts and feelings.

 

But she is not constantly bombarded by his thoughts and feelings.

 

She no longer has the warnings that she relied on before.  No way of knowing if his next comment is a trap, if he will be in at night when they hide a person on the run. 

 

No way of knowing what he wants, of how to pull the wool over his eyes so they can work.

 

It's a new way of being at sea, uncertainty instead of certainty.

 

And Anakin is just so tired. So tired of fear. So tired of loss.

 

So tired of the question in the back of her head.

 

_ How much of me is really just other people's feelings?  _

 

The world doesn’t wait for questions like that. Anakin knows this. Tatooine is not the place for dreams.

 

So she gets up again and heads out. There is food she needs to fetch from the market, a relatively simple task. 

 

Unless of course, they can feel the emotional range of the whole market. It doesn’t even help that much with bargaining. 

 

There is a familiar presence. Anakin is just about to mark it when she hears a call. Her name. Out loud. A voice. An out loud voice calls and she swings her head, focusing on the presence.

 

_ Kitster.  _ She can feel his joy at feeling a friend mixed with his wariness. Apparently he wanted to say hi more than he wanted to fly under the radar. 

 

“Hey Kitster” Anakin said, waving the arm not holding the basket in an awkward greeting. He was someone she could focus on. Children were nice like that. Less tied up.

 

And he liked stories. When the grandparents of their quarters told the stories, Kitster was always one of the ones whose force presence was focused, even after the seventh story.

 

She could feel his relief as he ran to her. Hugged her. This close there was no way she could tune it out.

 

She didn’t want to. 

 

Relief was warmth and _ I’mgladIdidn’tloesyoutoo.  _

 

Instead she held onto it and the hug it came with. 

 

All to soon they had the break. If they didn’t make it back in time there would be trouble. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more metaish. I think? IDK i'm just the writer

Mechanics are nice. One of the things that Anakin had figured out by watch Watto was that he had no idea how human children aged. 

 

Some of thing things he asked of her definitely showed that. 

 

And he has no idea that a four year old should not have the level of skill that she has.

 

Its kind of funny really, tricking the master like that.

 

But thats not why she loves mechanics as much as she does.

 

Working with scraps, fixing and building and crafting is real. It's a puzzle she can solve. Something she can fix. Not to be useful to her master, no, but to be proud for herself of a skill she is picking up and piecing together.

 

And.

 

It is nice for the silence. 

 

Because she can focus on it. Because she can narrow her world.

 

And even as she gets images of how that ship was blown apart or the fear as someone bled to death or the sorrow as they sold an old memento or the despair of losing a vaportator it is nothing compared to the noise of living beings. 

 

When Anakin works with mechanics, she gets to think her own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one that really uses Tatooine slave culture. Ar-Amu is basically the soft monotheistic goddess that fialleril came up with. I tried to give a description of her in story. Ekkreth is basically "the trickster of Tatooine folklore. Like a lot of tricksters, they are a shapeshifter and genderfluid, so I’ve used they/them pronouns. Also, Ekkreth translates as “sky-walker” in basic. Yes, there is a connection" (here: https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/113024462791/i-will-happily-trade-you-two-days-after-my-fic-for). Honestly I just can't see Tatooine without this culture now and I have tried to write it as well as a really new to writing author can. Sorry for mistakes, I am just super tired right now.

It is with the promise of freedom that Anakin first gets really, truly involved with the freedom trail of Tatooine.

 

That, and the strong feeling of hope in the night. Watto was out, Anakin had heard her mother tell of another store that would not deal with a slave. She had recognized how her mother felt in the force, it was the same tricky feeling that she got during an  Ekkreth story when she got to the part when they were tricking the master.

 

And then she had felt home. So strong and painful it had brought tears to her eyes. 

 

So she had snuck down stairs. 

 

There was a twi’lek laying on one on the benches, parts cleared out. 

 

“Mom”, Anakin whispered quietly.

 

They both jumped, their fear an icy jolt in the force. 

 

It made Anakin want to curl up and hide. “Can I help”, Anakin offered, hating how her voice shock.

 

Her mother glanced at her. Anakin tried to show how little she was willing to leave.   
  


She ended up holding the woman’s hand,  quietly telling the first story that came to mind as her mother looked for the transmitter. 

 

Anakin spoke of Ar-Amu. How they had been taking from their mother by the masters back when the land was green and how Ar-Amu had been unable to weep. Anakin had just finished telling about the mother’s promise when her mother was about to cut in.

 

_ Wrong place.  _ Holding the twi'lek's hand Anakin could feel her determination. 

 

She could also feel that the place was just wrong. The chain was on the other side. 

 

Somehow she got her mother to listen. 

 

The surgery was quick. Anakin only had time for one more story about how  Ekkreth had tricked the master an flown off, laughing, before the bomb was out, glistening with red blood. 

 

It was the first time Anakin had ever seen one with her eyes. 

 

But it was nothing compared to how the twi'lek had felt in the force, the roar of  _ wildvictorypainsatishfactionhopepride  _ that shivered down Anakin’s spine when the twi'lek grabbed a wrench from the table and smashed the transmitter to pieces, which she then put in a bag. A choice to take her broken chain with her. 

 

She was out before the moons had set, heading to the next stop on the trail. 

 

Anakin never learned her name. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's name in amatakka is "the one who brings rain" (Amatakka is the laguage spoken by the slaves of Tatooine heres a little meta that fialleril wrote if you want to know more : https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/154751472516/hi-tristan-anon-here-i-just-found-your-answer ) 
> 
> Also I give up. This is now unfinished and ongoing. I hope y'all are happy

“Can I keep helping?”, Anakin finally got to ask as they gathered poonten grasses in order to remake their beds.

 

Her mother was quiet for a moment as they worked

 

They had left at night, the day taken up by repair after repair. Anakin’s hands were covered in small cuts from the sharp edges of various machines.

 

Her head throbbed as well- that had been a gift from the engine that she had had to crawl into, slipping into a crack that a fully grown human could not have. 

 

She was sore, inside and out. A lack of sleep did not help, instead it added to the mother of all headaches as she drowned in the feelings around her.

 

But they needed new bedding, so into the desert they went. 

 

“It is dangerous if the masters find out what we are doing”. That was not a no.

 

The worry settled like a cloak over Anakin, her mother didn’t mean it that way but it was almost comforting.

 

Here was somebody who cared about Anakin, not just the work that she could provide. But this was something Anakin could do.

 

The  _ wildvictorypainsatisfactionhopepride  _ still tingled down her spine. It had been so close she could almost taste it over the scent of copper.

 

In the end Anakin did not even need to speak. Instead her mother hugged her, acceptance in both ways.

 

“You really are my little rainstorm”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blerp.

The Space Port of Mos Espa was loud. 

 

Too loud.

 

That made it hard. But Watto had sent her to pick up the next set of parts so she had too.

 

Halfway through she ended up curled into an alley.

 

Her head was in her hands.

 

She was curled up in a ball.

 

The salvage she needed to bring was with her.

 

She needed to go.

 

But the world was so loud. 

 

Watto tried but he just couldn’t match that volume.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now have over 6000 words written for this verse. Do daily updates annoy you guys? Also would any of y'all want to read a clone wars oc si? Playing with one rn idk how far it will get.

It had been the worried, focused presence of Jira that had finally helped Anakin uncurl, unwrap from around the salvage.

 

Jira was there.

 

Jira was worried. 

 

Jira even spared two small pallies for her. 

 

“I need to go,'' Anakin said, trying to get herself back under control. She didn’t have time to lose control.

 

“You should be back before night fall, who knows what kind of hellions stay out after dark having the run of the place. Be careful now”. There was a sense of mischief in her words. This was not the first time Anakin had gotten a message like this.

 

“I will be”, Anakin promised, before starting to run. 

 

She had guests to prepare for, even as she school her face into something appropriately apologetic in order to speak with Watto.

 

Watto demanded to know why Anakin was late.

 

“It took longer than I expected to negotiate, they wished to speak to you”. That was true, it had taken them a little to start talking to a slave.

 

It still wasn’t the whole reason.

 

“So it is my fault that you were late”. Anakin was pretty sure he was irate. 

 

Right now it was hard for it to bother her, she was just to numb and raw for it.

 

“No, it was their fault for not respecting you and your brand”. 

 

Watto seemed to consider that for a moment. “No dinner tonight”. 

 

Anakin bowed low enough to hide her grin, the first real emotion since she had pulled herself off the sand to hobble home. “Yes master. As you wish”.

 

She wouldn’t have had time for it anyways, not with the message that Jira had passed on.

 

The force crackled with her anticipation. 


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin tries to play games with the children.

 

Kitster grabs her and drags her over on the rare times where she is not fixing, scraping, building or helping her mother (which could be all sorts of things, really).

 

But the market is so loud sometimes she has trouble listening to the kids. Too many thoughts, many feelings.

 

To many things moving in the sides of her vision.

 

How is she supposed to hear a voice over all that. 

 

How is she supposed to play? 

 

But she tries because she can feel her mother worry. Feel the fear tinged love in echoes. 

 

Anakin doesn’t remember a time on Tatooine without that worry-love.

 

So she goes to the market and she tries to play.

 

Anakin has worried her mother enough. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one comes across right. The phrase coming at the end is explained here ( https://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/186689165641/so-im-writing-a-story-and-im-including-some-of ). The mothers veils come's from the fact that it apparently mists at night on tatooine and thematically I love them as being another protection of ar-amu.

The human bled out to fast for them to save him. 

 

Anakin could feel his fear. Feel herself respond to it and her mother was cutting too sharp too fast, Anakin’s senses to connected to trying to find the chip. 

 

And there is nothing they can do. 

 

The fear is pain pulling her chest in, each labored breath as the world gets father and farther away and Anakin can’t breath, her lungs constricting as she grips the hand like an anchor but anchors just pull down and-

 

it turned to peace, even as his blood soaked into the sands, too fast for them to do anything.

 

The transmitter removed to late, found to late. 

 

Anakin had tried. Had tried to sense it and show her mother. She had done it before, felt for the bad in the fear and the pain and found the dead thing.

 

Found the chain. 

 

This time she had been too slow. 

 

Her mother gives her a second to breathe, than hugs her. Blood still staining her hands. 

 

Anakin could feel her mother's grief and slide into the loss. A shell from her own. Too much too fast. 

 

Then it turned to purpose. Anakin allowed her feelings to follow the same path. An echo. 

 

Watto could not be allowed to find out what had happened this night.

 

They bury the human among Ar-Amu’s veils, the vapor a second layer over the night.  _ The mother’s mists will bring her home.  _ Anakin thought, it was a small comfort. 

 

The body was a void where it's force once was. 

 

It gave Anakin the shivers.  _ He has gone back to the mother,  _ she reminded herself. 

 

When the sand had been laid back over, her mother stood above the grave. 

 

“ Dukkra ba dukkra”

 

They did not look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fond of this chapter, I hope it works

Anakin starts the scanner the next night. 

 

If by starting Anakin meant digging around one of the junk heaps in the middle of the night in order to try and find a base that Watto would not miss.

 

The heap is a miasma of misery and danger. Broken scraps which hold broken dreams.

 

But Anakin had not broken yet.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a good thing Watto could not sense the force. Anakin was pretty sure she felt like nothing but mischief. It made her want to bounce as Watto spoke.

 

She listened to Watto gripe about how she did not know how to bargain. That she was a stupid, useless slave that spent all too much money when ever he sent her out to get food.

 

About how she was lucky he was even willing to tolerate her failures. How nothing she did was acceptable as she was just a useless bit of krayt bait. 

 

All the while she thought of the peggats stashed under the scraps, where she knew that Watto would never look.

 

There were advantages to being overlooked. 

 

It wasn’t like a slave would be smart enough to skim off the top after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write myths. Out of story that's why it sucks. In story its cause there kids. I tried. "I tell you this story to save your life" is the tradition last line in fialleril's meta and the red bird is also from there. 
> 
> Everything else is my fault.

There was no way that Anakin was going to let a seven year old go into the desert on his own. Yes, she was better prepared than Anakin might have been the first time she was seven.

 

It still wasn’t happening.

 

_ Breathe. _

 

Anakin then has to think of a tactful way to say, ‘not happening without me going with you you reckless kid’. Maybe it's a good thing Kitster couldn’t feel how Anakin felt in the force.

 

Either way, Anakin was totally vindicated as she pulled Kitster into the hollow of a mesa that she had found while her sight was gone, blanked out by the sandstorm around them. 

 

“Looks like it will last a while”, Anakin said hoarsely, her voice still stracting from screaming into the sand storm. 

 

There were no other life in their area, at least not anything that felt sentient.  

 

It was just her, Kitster and a wall of sand.

 

And she could feel his fear. Feel it mingling with her own. 

 

Too much and she would panic. 

 

And if they were both panicking-

 

Storms were safety from the master, yes, but they were also walls of sand that could kill.

 

And Kitster was a seven year old, lost and away from home. 

 

She needed a distraction.

 

A story. “Do you want me to tell you a story”, Anakin offered. It would hurt her voice.

 

It would also make Kitster feel better.

 

Already she could feel how focused he was on her. His focus helped her focus, helped her to breath.

 

“Is that even a question”. He was trying so hard to sound brave.

 

“Thought so”. Now she just had to think of the right story. 

 

It took her a moment. The storm seemed to hold its breath.

 

Then she decided. “Listen, Kitster, for I will tell you how  Ekkreth chose their name”.  _ If I can remember it right.  _ But stories were made to be told, and so Anakin would tell it. 

 

It was stories that lasted forever. 

 

_ “Once, long ago, they had forgotten about freedom. They had forgotten their name. This was when we were first taken from Ar-Amu, from right after the world was green, then we did not trust the desert. _

 

_ But the master did not care about whether or not their slave trusted the desert, only that they wanted more water and had already drained their oasis in their greed.  _

 

_ For, as we all know, the master always wants more. _

 

_ And so they person that would become  _ Ekkreth _ set out for the desert to do the bidding of their master. _

 

_ Right before they left they saw a red bird take flight as the master approached. The master started after it, not knowing that the bird was playing him for a fool, no matter how obvious it was to them.  If I could fly like that, instead of just walking, then I would have to obey no master. they thought wistfully. _

 

_ But they were not a bird, red, black or any other shade _

 

_ So into the desert they walked. _

 

_ The hot sand burned on their feet, the cloth they had wrapped around the insufficient. _

 

_ But into the desert they walked. _

 

_ His throat was parched with thirst, for the master had refused to give them any water.  _

 

_ And into the desert they walked”. _

 

As she spoke it got easier. Kitster was more drawn in, there was less,  _ worryfearpanic  _ and her throat started to somehow feel less raw. Or at least she was able to ignore it better as she continued to talk.

 

_ They saw it on the horizon, a wall of sand bearing down on them. But they had borne the masters will for so long and they knew that a storm would not be worse than that.  _

 

_ The sand blinded them and filled their lungs as they stumbled, unable to find shelter. They were lost, turned and turned around in the shifting sand. _

 

_ And then they weren’t.   _

 

_ There was another form next to them, and they curled together to weather the storm for everyone knows that there is nothing one can do in the middle of a storm with no shelter”. _

 

Kitster nodded there, like this was a secret of the universe. Anakin waited to see if he wanted to say something but started to speak as Kitster’s annoyance grew.

 

_ “And so they stayed as time passed, unknowable in the veil of the storm until it had rolled over, leaving the sky clear once more.  _

 

_ And they saw, to their surprise, that they companion was a bantha. Wise and old in the ways of the desert. _

 

_ “It is good to have had somebody to weather the storm with. I am O’Korva, what is your name?”. _

 

_ But they could not speak for the dryness in their throat.  _

 

_ The Bantha saw this and crouched down, laboriously bendings his legs, “ride on my back and I shall take you to water,'' he offered.  _

 

_ And they were tired but alive. And their master had ordered them to bring him water. So they nodded and climbed. _

 

_ And so they arrived at the oasis and they drank until their thirst was quenched.  _

 

_ And again O’Korva asked, “so what is your name”. _

 

_ And they had no answer. “I am a slave. I heed my masters bidding, I have no name”.   _

 

_ “Why do you obey your master”.  _

 

_ “Who could disobey the master”. They asked back, through even as they spoke the image of the red bird flitted through their head. _

 

_ The red bird had walked the sky and escaped the master.  _

 

_ The red bird had disobeyed. But they were not a red bird, and so they obeyed. _

 

_ “Why do you obey your master”, O’Korva asked again. _

 

_ This time they said, “because I have too”. _

 

And Kitster hissed, Anakin could feel it as he leaned against her, both ways real. One of the rags slipped from his head. Anakin horvered her hand over it then started to run her fingers through his sandy hair as he leaned in, his joy making the cave feel safer. 

 

_ ““Do you want too?”. _

 

_ And they knew that they were supposed to say yes. To repeat what their master said about how it was an honor to serve him but the sand stuck in their throat and they could not. _

 

_ And so they sat in silence while O’Korva drank. They did not speak as he showed them the plants, the new life in the desert. _

 

_ And there was peace for the first day. _

 

_ Together they met the other animals, and from them they, for they still had no name, learned to be clever and fast, persistent.  _

 

_ And there was peace for the second day.  _

 

_ And on the third. _

 

_ On the fourth day they remembered the red bird. How it had walked away in the sky, not even running from the master. _

 

_ On the fifth day again O’Kovra asked if they had chosen a name. They had, but even through O’Kovra had been a friend they did not wish to lose their name as they had their first.  _

 

_ When things are secret they are safe, that is something we all know. _

 

_ But on the sixth day they realized. Right now, in the desert they were learning to be free. The master had not come for them. _

 

_ The master would not come. Would not realize that they had escaped, just as the red bird had flown. _

 

_ But they had left beings behind. Beings who could not remember freedom. Just as Ekreth could not recall the freedom of the desert.  _

 

_ There were beings for whom the only freedom was that of the bird, unchained as it walked the sky. _

 

_ So on the seventh day they decided. _

 

_ And before they left they told O’Kovra “My name is  Ekkreth and I will return to my master, not because he is my master but because I refuse to leave my fellows in slavery”. _

 

_ And so they did.  _

 

_ That is the story of how  _ _ Ekkreth _ _ chose their name. _

 

_ I tell you this story to save your life”. _

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzai is from fialleril and it is, "a hot drink made from steeping a variety of spices (similar to chai), it’s important in a number of hospitality rituals. Each family has their own special tzai recipe, which they don’t share with outsiders.". It is also tradition to share it as a way of becoming family. Tatooine custom is that people who survive the storm (sand storms are the default) are family (also fialleril).
> 
> Have a happy chapter!

“Are you sure?”, Kitster asked, nervousness radiating off him into the force. It wasn’t a bad nervousness through, it was the type where you wanted something so much it hurts.

 

It set her teeth on edge.

 

Anakin felt a matching nervousness pulsing in her own heart. She tried to send him some sort of reassurance, something to break the cycle of nerves that they were stuck in, before remembering he couldn’t feel the force like she could. 

 

Even if he could, Anakin wasn’t sure if she could actually affect it that way.

 

Luckily her mother chimed in, “Of course Kitster. I am not your first mother, but we want you to be part of our family, if you want us”.

 

The hope swelled into a crescendo as he threw himself into their mothers arms. Anakin hovered before joining.

 

It was just so much.

 

Anakin hadn’t realized that the force could ever be so warm.

 

 For a second she even forgot the chain pulsing in her leg. 

 

The constant hum of danger. 

 

Because this was soft. Even with the edge it felt warm.

 

They had survived the storm together. That made them siblings. And if Kitster was her brother than Anakin was going to teach him how to make their tzai.  

 

Ironically, there were using ingredients gathered before the storm had hit.

 

Anakin found that fitting as she showed him the measuring and steeping. This was the Skywalker recipe, six generations old. 

 

A sign of family. 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is not gone. Just lazy

“It is not finished yet”, Anakin told Watto (for though he must be Master out loud, he is Watto in her head, a Master yes, but he is a being, no better than Anakin without his weapons and chains).

 

Calling him Master out loud was for survival, but in her head she would not grant him that power. 

 

She could see the annoyance radiating off him, the snarl in his voice.

 

She didn't need the force for that, even as it carried warning from outside.

 

Even as she felt her mother's fear at the game she was playing.

 

Trufully, the reason that the vaportators that Watto wanted fixed weren’t was because Anakin was spending so much time on the scanner. 

 

If it was just the one then maybe Anakin could have done it, could have figured it out already, but she needed it to be easy to use and reproduce. 

 

There were some scanners on the trail, that was true. But they were rare, there needed to be more. Enough so that there was always one in the range of the transmitters. It needed to be so any mechanic could make one out of scrap.

 

It needed to be like a story, a story of how to free yourself. 

 

Something that everyone could know. Could carry. Could tell and could share.

 

A key so that anyone could unlock their chains.

 

Not just Anakin.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never posted this, the title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akZCUFdlpKQ its really good

Anakin tries to draw a sandstorm around her head, some sort of barrier to keep herself from drowning.

 

To keep from feeling.

 

But it was too loud around her and none of the walls she made could hold. Everything just found its way through.

 

It was going to be one of those days.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about this one but posting it anyways.
> 
> Dukkra ba dukkra I've already mentioned. It's Filareals, not mine.

Pala was going to be sold. Anakin hadn’t been close to Pala, but Kitster had been.

 

Of the two of them he was better at actually making friends. Anakin wanted to but beings came with new emotions and quite frequently it was like nails on a chalkboard. Each new being was  _ painandfearlosshopedesperationpaindetermiantionfear. _

 

It took time to learn to filter. 

 

So Anakin was bad at being social. 

 

But.

 

But.

 

Anakin knew Pala, knew her more intimately than Pala would know. 

 

Then Anakin would let Pala know she knew her.

 

They had lived close to each other for awhile, before they had both been sold away. 

 

Pala was risking a lot. She was pretty sure her transmitter was in her arm and even if they couldn’t remove it she claimed it would be worth it.

 

She was right about that. Anakin could feel that she was just making up that certainty, but her transmitter was in the upper part of her arm.

 

If it blew, Pala could still be able to survive. 

 

She did not want to be an assassin. It was Pala’s determination that finally pulled Anakin over. It was hardened steel and an unbent tree. It was as vast and unmovable as the desert.

 

So Anakin decided to help. 

 

They didn’t have time for an operation. Kitster was known to be a friend to Pala and to Anakin, so some, unfortunately thinking, hunters had decided to check the shop.

 

Anakin felt the patrol. Their greed was an oily sensation down the back of her throat.

 

She had grabbed them both and run, their fear multiplying with hers until they were sprinting. 

 

But Anakin was right to be afraid, even as she fought to pull the emotion away from her friends.

 

They did not care that Pala was a sentient who wanted to go home to Ryloth and see her family again.

 

They didn’t care about how hard Pala had worked to keep herself.

 

They didn’t care.

 

But Anakin did. 

The hot sand was something to focus on as she shoved herself to the ground, keeping herself low even as it burned at her exposed skin.

 

A distraction even as she tried to focus.

 

Someone was talking to her.

 

“- did you know they were coming”, Pala asked they slid into a shadow in the dunes. 

 

“Luck”. 

 

Anakin could feel Kitster’s disbelief. Luckily he wasn’t going to call her on it.  _ Maybe he’s seen too much of me to shrug it off.  _

 

“We need to get to Jira, she is the best contact here”. Their focus shifted back to the dunes. Watching them to see if there was anyone else coming.

 

Anakin knew there wasn’t.

 

“Circle round?”, Pala asked, already moving.

 

They kept going. 

 

It was weird, actively listening instead of trying to hide. 

 

And hard. There was so much noise outside of Kitster and Pala. So much noise. Fear that made her ache and greed that had not abated. 

 

The world was screaming and pressing down on her and all Anakin wanted to do was curl up.

 

_ I have to do this.  _

 

Pala was next to her, echoing the feeling of every other being that had come through their house at night.

 

All  _ fearhopedetmindationresitancedefiacnefearrecklessness  _ dancing along Anakin’s spine and echoing in her joints. 

 

It tingled on her tongue. 

 

Greed was easy to feel. It was by greed they navigated around, blending in when they could. 

 

Kitster dashed over. “Sorry, my master took a long time to let me go free. Do you have any pallies, I only have one peggat and I really need a treat to split with my other friends while we have time”. 

 

He traced a symbol in the sand as he spoke, covering it right after.

 

Jira hummed, looking in her cooler. “Why don’t you come inside, it's nearly high noon and the sun is rather bright, bring them if you want, and I will see if we have any leftovers. They can help to carry boxes, if you have time that is”. Jira understood. Anakin could feel it in the force. 

 

Mischief made her want to dance. 

 

But it wasn’t the time. They had to get Pala out.

 

Both Anakin and Kitster got a box but it was Pala who got the treat. Instead of carrying she was carried. Inside the refrigerator box.  

 

Anakin could feel amusement, it danced like rain and made her want to smile. 

 

Her amusement. Pala’s amusement. Kitster’s amusement. Jira’s amusement. 

 

Anakin wasn’t sure. 

 

 It was all she could do not smile. 

 

That would give the game away. 

 

They passed one of the bounty hunters. They did not give the three of them a second look. 

 

They were inside with the door closed before Jira changed, quickly they put everything to the side.

 

“How soon do you need to be off”.

 

“As soon as possible”, Pala said as her desperation rose to a crescendo, pounding in Anakin's head and making her itch with the need to do something. Anything.

 

She dug her nails into her palms.

 

Her skin would be red and bloody by the end of this.

 

“That takes money”.

 

Finally. Anakin pulled out the stash of assorted currency. 

 

It had mostly been donated by Watto and his assorted clients. Anakin found that very fitting.  

 

“Don’t look back, Pala”. 

 

It was the only thing left she could wish her.

 

She could feel them outside. “Kitster, we need to go”.

 

They left. 

 

Pala had made her choice.

 

Dukkra ba dukkra.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

_ This is a bad idea.  _ Anakin knew that, knew that she was being reckless. But Kitster had asked about how Anakin knew the patrol was coming.

 

So she had told him. About the force. About her stars, trying to remember what it had been like before the world reached out and took her.

 

Before she had been wrapped in the universe.

 

 She wouldn’t have but he was her brother and Anakin was so tired of being silent.

 

So tired of curling up without anyone even knowing what she was dealing with.

 

“Prove it”, he demanded. He wanted this, she felt that ringing in the force, the determination almost a taste on her tongue. 

 

It was her determination too. 

 

Their hands fit nicely, there was strength in an anchor. This close Anakin could feel his confusion and nerves, but always the underlying notes of hope and fear that she felt in every enslaved being.

 

It was something to come back to.

 

_ Feel it. _

 

Anakin opened up again, stretching out instead of holding herself limp, floating, like she was three years old and her dreams had just made sense for the first time. 

 

It was pain and greed and fear and death and she couldn't block them out. Needed to block them out.

 

She was drowning.

 

The world was connected but it was connections for pain. 

 

_ I must not make a sound. _

 

It was too much. Too loud. 

 

_ Painfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengery _

 

Too loud.

 

_ Painfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengerypainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengery _

 

Too loud.

 

_ Painfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengery _

 

Too much.

 

_ PainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengerypainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryPainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengeryainfeargreedlustfearhopedespartionfeargreedlustlossangerragehatepainengery _

 

_ SToP.  _ That was a voice. Not her voice or anyone unconscious feelings. That was another sentients voice.

 

There was another sentient somewhere that could touch the force. 

 

That would understand. 

She had been screaming for a long time. This was the first time someone had answered back.

 

There was a hand. 

 

She could hear her heartbeat.

 

She opened her eyes. 

 

Everything was blurry. 

 

“Kitster”, Anakin croaked.

 

His eyes were wide. “There was so much,'' he was silent for a moment, “do you feel like that all the time?”.

 

He had felt that. He was shaking. Unbalanced.

 

She had done that to her brother.

 

It felt like the world was unstable again.

 

Kitster’s eyes were wide. 

 

Anakin wrestled herself back beneath her skin, pulling in as fast as she could. 

 

It wasn’t fast enough. 

 

_ whatsgoingonAnakinweneedhelpwhatdoIdomotherhelppleasetoloudwhyfear _

 

They were getting mixed up.

 

_ whatsgoingonAnakinweneedhelpwhatdoIdomotherhelppleasetoloudwhyfeartryingtoclolsepullawayi’msorryfearhelpsorrywheregospiltcan’twhy _

 

Then there was a force separating them. 

 

A barrier in the force. That Anakin did not make. She was not alone.

 

“What do we have here,'' a harsh voice said. She could feel him in the force. But she couldn’t.

 

He had shields. Real ones. He felt like he was wrapped in nothingness, dispersed into a void.

 

So she pushed, trying to raise the sand and run.

Anakin did not look back. 

 

She took Kitster’s hand and ran, ducking into the dark parts of the market, the ones only known to enslaved beings.

 

She left Kitster at his stop. Worried. He just felt so scrambled. 

 

But their faces had been seen and Anakin did not want to draw anymore danger to her brother. 

 

She had already done enough harm. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really nervous about this chapter. Here is where the head canon and world building starts


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with legends characters and world building now, cause there are more than just Jedi and Sith in the galaxy

“Is this where I can get a decent mechanic”, a harsh voice called out. 

 

She recognized the non feeling around him, one step further along the line than Watto.

 

Anakin looked up at the large, tentacled humanoid. 

 

Anakin felt her heart drop into her throat.   _ He saw your face. _

 

“You there, you work here”.

 

_ He knows what you can do. It is not a secret to him. You are not safe. _

 

Funny how she mostly felt numb. “Yes”. Even so, there was an odd feeling, the world balanced on an edge and the edge was this conversation. 

 

“You know how to check on a high class hyperdrive”.

 

Mechanics.  _ You can do mechanics. You have done mechanics practically in your sleep.  _

 

“Yes”.

 

“Come with me. I’ll pay you for your time”.

 

“You have to check with my master”. There was a spike of something as Anakin said that. It was gone to fast for her to read it, pulled back in the emptiness.

 

“You a slave kid?”.

 

“I’m a person and my name is Anakin,'' she snapped back, feeling her own anger rise for once. It swirled around her, egging her on.

 

And she had just said her name. How would she escape him now. 

 

“Right, Anakin. You wait here”.

 

She did. Right now, she didn’t have a choice.

 

The anger faded.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up a good backlog of chapters to post, might be more regular now

He got permission. 

 

Anakin followed him in a haze of fear. Around her she could see people pulling away. Flinching.

 

It felt like she couldn’t breathe.

 

It got louder as she tried to push it down, ice burning through her veins.

 

“Rein it in kid”.

 

Right. 

 

He could feel her. And she couldn’t feel him.

 

Anakin needed to deal with this somehow.

 

She didn’t have a choice.

 

_ Watto knows I’m with him. Taking another’s enslaved being is a crime that can be taken up with the Hutts. It would not happen in broad daylight with permission _

 

It shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was. 

 

The coldness settled and she could think again.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do a chapter per day for one of my pics this month as a nanowrimo challenge

The ship sung to her senses.  

 

“You hear it too kid?”.

 

“I do. It’s beautiful”. It seemed to crescendo as they got closer.

 

“Her name is Havoc”.  _ Havoc.  _ Anakin could hear that in the melody, the sound of cannons firing, hyperspace starting. Engines running, unfettered and unrestrained. 

 

The stars were Havoc’s to fly.

 

“Does she live up to it”. It came out to fast but she couldn’t regret her loose tongue. Anakin had never heard a ship sing before.

 

It was beautiful. For a moment something flashed before her eyes. Her foot hurt.  Anakin reached out, trying to know-

 

“She does”.

 

The feeling was gone. All that was left was the singing.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like I said, some canon building

It looked fine. Anakin followed the coolant lines back to the core, checking for cracks even as she listened to the music.

 

The hyperspace motivator was fine too. More than fine. It was beautiful, all the little connections were clear, different colored wires for each segment elegantly lined up.  

 

Havoc was well loved. 

 

“I think your ships fine to take off,'' Anakin offered as she pulled herself back out. 

 

“I know she is. I just needed to talk to you”.

 

Ice cold veins, fear surging up. A storm around her, not just passing through “Please don-”

 

“Shield yourself”.

 

_ I don’t know how.  _ She was just so angry, ice in her veins as the ship sung around her.  

 

“Than breathe, you’re going out of control”.

 

_ How was he so calm!  _ Things started to shift, she could feel it as the tension increased.

 

“One of us has to be. Breathe or the force will drag you under”

 

Discordant. She was hurting the ship. Something was wrong. It was his fault for coming and risking everything and-

 

_ kriff. _

 

She couldn’t breathe. 

 

Havoc hummed in the background, swirling, it's tempo rising as things creaked.

 

Something was coming for her. 

 

She couldn’t move.

 

When her eyes were open again she was outside on the sand.

 

“Go”.

 

“Leave? I can go?”. He was letting her go. But Anakin had to make sure. Had to know her family was safe. The force was on edge around her, like the moment before a storm.

 

“Can’t teach you control if you don’t stop panicking”.

 

“Will you tell?”.

 

“Not worth it, I don’t deal with flesh”.

 

_ Then you ignore us. That’s not any better. _

 

Things started cracking.

 

“Go”. 

 

“How long will you be here”.

 

“Three more days. Than I’m gone”. 

 

Anakin wished him face was easier to read, but not only was he like a ship in the force, shielded all over, his facial features were unfamiliar to her.

 

She couldn’t read him. Who ever he was.

 

“My name is Nym”, he did what Anakin thought was a shrug, “you were rather loud about that”.

 

That was it. Anakin was out. 

 

Even if she couldn’t help the glance back.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings time (sorta)

The first day was quiet.  Anakin’s mother looked at her, worry in her eyes. 

 

Anakin knew her mother was scared.

 

She was scared as well.

 

But she did her work quietly. 

 

Spent the night curled up as everything got too loud. 

 

She tried to hide but no matter how deep she went in her mind everything followed her. 

 

Her mother was still awake.

 

Watto was down stairs. She could sorta feel him after so long.

 

Her leg burned.

 

The world buzzed. 

 

There was no escape.

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

She could barely move on the second day. Her heart beat fast in her chest.

 

_Fearworrypainsorrowhate-_

 

The world beat with it.

 

_ Fearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearanger _

 

She tried to keep her eyes open. Tried to focus on something, anything.

 

But she couldn’t.

 

_ FearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearangerIam AnakinSkywalker andI amdrowningondryland.fearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearangerfearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearanger _

 

Maybe Kitster was there.

 

Maybe her mother was.

 

_ FearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearangerIam AnakinSkywalker andI amdrowningondryland.fearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearangerfearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearanger _

 

It was hard to be sure of anything.

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to finish this mini "arc"

The third day was like floating. Her stomach grumbled, Anakin felt that distantly. Watto’s punishment for the prior ‘laziness’.

 

It just felt like she was looking at the world through a window pane.

 

Everything was slightly off.

 

But she didn’t know what would happen if she broke it.  

 

Yesterdays feelings still filled her lungs, making it hard to focus.

 

But the metal was cool beneath her fingers, even if it didn’t sing.

 

_ He let me go.  _

 

It felt like her first thought all day.

 

It was also a decision.

 

She could not go backwards. Would not go under.

 

There was only one direction left.

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short, nothing I added felt right

“You need to define who you are”.

 

“Who I am?”.

 

“Where does Anakin start and the universe end. If you can’t establish that then you will never be able to shield. That’s the first step to navigation”. 

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

She was the daughter of Shmi Skywalker. That was easy to decide. She was the only daughter. 

 

But she was not an only child.

 

She had a brother named Kitster. They had promised after surviving the storm. 

 

She was a mechanic. 

 

She liked bantha milk. 

 

She loved to listen to stories. Wanted to tell stories in the future.

 

She had had a friend named Pala. Pala was freed. Pala did not look back.

 

She loved the night. It was cool then.

 

She was learning to love bugs and lizards, something that had been hard for a once vegetarian. 

 

She was-

 

_ FearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearangerIamAnakinSkywalkerandamdrowningondryland.fearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearangerfearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearanger. _

 

She was Anakin Skywalker.

 

Slowly she started to define what made her.

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually liked Rise of Skywalker? I did not expect that XD

Talking with her mother was hard.

 

Hard to explain the stars. Hard to feel the mix of  _ worryguiltlovehopefear.  _

 

Like trying to explain breathing or sight or touch.

 

It was her. But it hadn’t always been her. 

 

But when all the words were out and Anakin was left, numb and dry, her mother gave her a hug.

 

And for the first time in awhile, Anakin felt okay.

 

It was a funny feeling. Outside of her Anakin could feel everything, feel the  _ Fearworrypainsorrowhatefearworrypainsorrowloveworryfearanger  _ echoing. But It wasn’t her.

 

She was Anakin Skywalker and she was talking to her mother.

  
She knew that much at least.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years updates for all my Drabble pics (or that's the plan, who knows how far I will actually get with this XD)

It took her a week to get the courage to see Kitster. Anakin wanted to see her brother, wanted to see him and hug him and not just chase the ghost of his presence on the edge of the world.

 

But she couldn’t get past the tears in his eyes, the way they had widened with shock.

 

That wouldn’t leave her head, even the memory burned.

 

In the end she broke when she felt him come, escorted by her mother as she worked on wiring together a broken vaporator.

 

Somehow, even though it was the second time she had told someone it wasn’t any easier. 

  
  



	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update cause this one is so short

Nym was gone.

 

Anakin couldn’t decide if she wanted him to come back. The advice he gave was good.

 

But he was still someone who could read her. Who could pry in.

 

So instead she waited and worked.


	33. Chapter 33

Her first scanner was an old spacer’s radio hooked up to a calculator. Get the unit on static and hook it up to something that showed the readings.

 

It wasn’t actually that hard.

 

Her hands still stung from Watto’s reaction to the calculator being missing.

 

But as she waved it over the togruta who had come through in the last night, carefully allowing one of her slowly built walls in the force to fall-

 

They both rang in harmony.


	34. Chapter 34

Her mother couldn’t use Anakin’s scanner.

 

It just wasn’t precise enough. 

 

Wasn’t fast enough, elegant enough.

 

Wasn’t enough.

 

She hadn’t realized just how much she listened to the force as well. How quickly she had gotten used to that.

 

“It has to work”, Anakin grumbled as she paced, feeling the sand grind into her feet just as the force always wore on her.

 

“It’s okay Anakin”.

 

But it wasn’t okay. They had lost someone last night. Set them to rest in Ar-Amu’s veils.

 

And it had been Anakin’s fault.

 

She didn’t want any of her mother’s sympathy.

 

Not this time.

 

Everything was tense and taught around her. Everything was screaming. 

 

She needed space. “Leave me alone”. The world screamed with her, a ripple of force creating a riot of sand, shutting out the world around her.

 

The sand scoring her face didn’t help.

 

Anakin still didn’t know what to do with her failure.

 

She ran not wanting to see what chaos she left behind her.


End file.
